Accidents Will Happen
by MartydomSurgeon
Summary: As Private Allen runs The Pit, he’ll make the greatest mistake of his life: Saving the lives of hundreds of innocents and comrades. A different take on the Modern Warfare 2 story line.


Private Allen didn't really have much of a personality in the game, so I kind of gave him a cocky, almost egotistic attitude based off of the few lines he had.

Anyway, enjoy the fic. It'll either make you laugh, applaud, or call me a genius.

* * *

It was just another boring day on the base. Fire Base Phoenix, Afganistan, to be more exact; where the most fun there is to do is teach the locals how to shoot even the simplest weapons and babysit Seals and Marines. But being part of the 75th Battalion Ranger Regiment definitely made up for it.

That was Private Joseph Allen's way of thinking, at least. He may have only been on the bottom rung of the ladder but he knew his skills were right up there with any other officer. And that's why Sergeant Foley was using him as his chalk and blackboard today, because today he was showing the local Afgan forces how to properly use their weapons.

Allen stood at the head of the firing range and looked at the Afgan soldiers in front of him, itching to shoot some metal targets, while Foley started his speech.

"Welcome to 'Pull the Trigger 101'". Immediately the interpreter translated for the soldiers, as Foley continued. "Private Allen is gonna do a quick weapons demonstration to show you locals how it's done."

Allen picked up the tan and black stock M4 in front of him.

"No offense, but I see a lot of you guys firing from the hip and spraying bullets all over the range." Foley announced. "You don't end up hitting a damn thing and it makes you look like an ass!" This remark brought a smirk to the Allen's face. "Private Allen, show 'em what I'm talking about. Turn around and hit the targets."

"You got it, sir." Allen turned and faced the range and got ready to fire. The first target popped up. Instinctively, he looked into his sights, but then remembered he had to shoot from the hip. It didn't matter to him. A few quick bursts knocked the target back down. After it fell, Allen reloaded his rifle.

"See what I mean? He's spraying bullets all over the place!" Foley continued. "You've got to pick your targets by aiming deliberately down your sights from a stable stance." The Sergeant looked back to the Private. "Private Allen, show our friends how the Rangers take down a target."

"With pleasure." Allen said half to himself and to Foley. He crouched down and aimed down the sights. The first target popped and Allen took it down with one quick pull of the trigger. Two more popped up and Allen repeated the process.

"That's all there is to it. You want your targets to go down? You gotta aim down the sights." Foley said to the group. "Aiming down your sight also works for switching quickly between targets. Aim down your sight, then pop in and out to acquire new targets. Show 'em Private."

Allen, already have reloaded his M4 waited patiently for the targets to appear as Foley's voice drifted in ear mind, still talking to the locals. The targets popped up fast, and Allen had no trouble putting round after round into each one. After about half a dozen were shot, they ceased.

"Now that's how you do it. You want to take down your targets quickly and with control." Allen turned back to Foley. "Now if your target is behind light cover, remember that certain weapons can penetrate and hit your target. The Private here will demonstrate."

Allen looked back to the range to see a sheet of plywood half-covering a red and white target. He didn't even bother to raise the sights to his eyes and hip-fired the rifle, hitting the target right through the obstacle.

"Getting lazy there, Allen?" Foley asked sternly.

"Just bored, sir." Allen replied.

"You're almost done." Foley turned back to the locals. "Last, but not least, you need to know how to toss a frag grenade."

Allen opened the grenade box on the table in front of him and grabbed one. He turned back to the range to see all of the targets starring at him. He pulled the pin and lobbed it between all of the targets, knocking them all back down.

"Note that frags tend to roll on sloped surfaces. So think twice before tossing one uphill." Foley looked back to Allen. "Alright, thanks for the help, Allen. Now get over to The Pit… General Sheperd wants to see you run the course."

"Yes sir." Allen said, as he passed by his superior leading one of the soldiers to the range. He casually strolled over to The Pit passing by his fellow Rangers. Some were hanging out, not having much to do. Others were managing to keep busy. Two guys were playing some one-on-one on the base's basketball hoop. A few were fixing up a H1 that looked like it needed a complete overhaul. Others were just conversing with each other or having a snack. Finally he made his way down the stairs to The Pit's entrance, and was greeted by his equally content squad mate: Corporal Dunn.

"Hey Private, welcome back to the Pit." Dunn said, playing with a beefy two-tone Desert Eagle in his hands.

"They got you down here by your lonesome today, huh?" Allen asked, smirking and crossing his arms across his chest.

Dunn gave Allen a quick chuckle. "Hey, at least it's a little cooler down here with the shade. And check out all of the sweet swag I can play with." Dunn motioned his hand around him showing Allen the various weapons at the gate, in boxes, and on the tables along with crates full of ammo. There was everything from an M21 EBR to an AA-12. "Heard General Shepard was pulling a shooter from our unit for some special op. Anyway he's up there in observation."

Allen looked to his left and saw the aged three-star general looking down at him and his friend, accompanied by two Rangers.

Dunn moved from the crates and opened them up, revealing even more weapons. "Well, I won't keep ya. Make sure to smile for the cameras and don't miss… Sheperd's gonna be watching. Best shooter gets to join the pre-madonna squad… if that's your thing."

Allen kept his M4 and looked around at his options for the best back up weapon. He grabbed a Berreta M9.

"Alright, timer starts when the first target pops." Dunn said, leaning on one of the concrete and rebar barriers.

Allen readied his M4 and stepped through the gate. He looked up again at General Shepherd, who was patiently staring him down. Allen looked back to the course. He had run The Pit several times before. He pretty much knew where each terrorist and civilian were, how many of each, and which order to take them down. He took a step onto the course, and on que, Dunn hit the timer.

"Clear the first area! Go, go, go!" Dunn shouted through the loud speaker as the first three targets popped.

Allen, trying not to waste any ammo, had already switched his M4 to semi-automatic, taking all three target with the one round each. He ran past the barriers and the next three popped up; one a civilian, which he instinctively avioded. He headed up to the house and many targets popped up. He took down all of the targets with surgical precision, making sure not to hit any civilians; even the ones inside.

"Up the stairs!" Dunn shouted.

Allen knew this part, and switched to his M9. As he topped the stairs, an enemy popped from the side, and he knifed it instantly. He shot the four terrorist targets.

"Area cleared! Jump down." Dunn, once again, instructed.

As Allen was about to go off the ledge, he lost his footing on the edge for a split second and he flailed his arms to maintain balance. As he regained his balance, he accidently fired a round from his pistol off-course. He hardly noticed this mistake as he jumped down and weaved through the forest of civilians and cover, taking down the rest of the targets. As the last target fell, Allen sprinted to the finish through the exit gate. He put both hands on his knees and caught his breath. "So, how'd I do, Dunn?"

He waited a few seconds for Dunn to tally up his accuracy and civilian bonuses, but still no answer. "What's the matter, did I smoke the record?" he asked boastfully, his head still looking into the dirt.

Still no answer from the Corporal. Fully recovered, Allen looked up at Dunn. "Hey Dunn, what are you…"

Dunn was staring up at observation with his hand over his mouth. Allen looked up too, and what he saw put him in shock.

He didn't see General Shepherd up there, but aside from the two Rangers, there were several medics hunched over where the general was previously standing, yelling medical stuff to eachother.

"What the… ?" was all Allen could get out of his mouth, looking at Dunn.

Dunn looked at the private, his eyes wide as saucerplates and his mouth agape. "Dude, you just fucking shot the general!"

Allen was speechless. "What!? There's no way! I counted every round that I fired into the course! I didn't even…" And that's when he remembered that there was one round he miss-counted. When he stumbled on top of the building, he miss-fired the M9.

"No, no, no… it can't be! It was an accident!" Allen was freaking out as he looked back up to the medics.

The comotion from observation died down to silence. One of the medics looked over the sand bags and into The Pit at Dunn and Allen. He shook his head slowly, the clear and universal sign…

"Dude, you killed General Shepherd." Dunn said almost at a whisper.

"… fuck me…" Was all Allen could muster. "I wonder if the Army still performs firing squads."

* * *

I figured at this point, right after this and the level 'Team Player' would probably run the same way with our without Shepard so I'm not gonna do a chapter on it.

Since the story can go completely anywhere at this point, I'm actually at a loss for any solid ideas. So if any of you vievers have any ideas, feel free to write a review or PM me.


End file.
